Obssession or Love?
by Digimagic
Summary: Boylove malemale. RikuSora. Sora hated Riku. Despised him. Resented him. Blamed him. He couldn’t stop thinking of him…so when did the older teen get his heart?


_A/N: Okay so I want to start by saying that this is my first Kingdom Hearts story. I love RiSo and my love for them has only grown thanks to wonderful authors like Katraa and Kira Sakura (you both are gods)! So I couldn't resist writing this pairing! There is a down side to this though. CyberDeletion, though she does like KH, is not into the fandom of KH. Therefore, since she does not read anything for fandoms she's not into, she will not be editing this. I am sorry cause that means that you're stuck with my editing job…-winces- I'm not saying I suck at it but I am a little bit spacey and I miss simple mistakes at times ( I hate re-reading my reviews cause I notice my mistakes and I want to hit myself…). But there is a plus side to this! They live and get a happy ending! (If you've read my other work you will know this to be rare…). Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Riku and Sora would have kissed at the end…but they didn't so I obviously don't. -pouts-_

_Warnings: Boy-love (male/male)! Cause RiSo is practically canon (…or at least in my fangirlly head it is!)!_

_Summary: Boy-love (male/male). RikuSora. Sora hated Riku. Despised him. Resented him. Blamed him. He couldn't stop thinking of him…so when did the older teen get his heart?_

_Genres: Romance, Humor_

_**rikusoraisloveandkatraaandkirasakuraaregods**_

_**Obsession or Love?**_

_Author: Digimagic_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

A spiky, brown haired teen sighs as he walks across the shore of Destiny Island. His mind is trapped in thought, his subconscious guiding his feet. Ever since the others and him returned, his mind has not been able to settle. He believes the reason for this is not only the paranoid feeling he keeps getting, like when he's alone or out in the open but also the confusion that has built itself up in his mind. The island's peaceful feel seems unnatural to him, like he's out of place here or that it's all going to be destroyed any second. The darkness that haunts him in his dreams will come, and everything he's been protecting for so long will disappear all over again.

He fears the darkness will come to claim Riku once again. When that thought comes to mind he can't help but shudder. That is one of his greatest fears; losing Riku once again. The thought of losing Riku again scares him more then losing Kairi again. These kinds of thoughts are the ones that have lead him to him current confused state of mind. When did Riku become more important to him then Kairi? _Why_ is Riku more important to him then Kairi?

Whenever he's apart from Riku he can't but worry about him. He can't even begin to count the number of times he's called Riku in the middle of the night just to hear his voice, just to reassure himself that Riku hasn't left him again. Every time he calls Riku, no matter the time or how often, Riku will tell Sora in a soothing tone that he will not leave him again. He will reassure Sora that thanks to him that darkness in his heart has been calmed. Riku will continue to sooth Sora until he can tell by the tone of Sora's voice that he's tired and then tell him to go to bed.

Though some nights Sora's fears won't relent, or a nightmare of the darkness continues to haunt the poor teen. On these nights Riku will go to Sora. Just like when they were kids, Riku will sneak into Sora's room through the window and then take his place by Sora's side. Once Sora and himself are settled on the bed he will start to hum, something that has always been able to calm Sora. Every time Sora falls asleep within minutes and when Sora wakes Riku will still be there by his side, either asleep or playing Sora's hair.

Sora can still remember that desperate feeling he had when he was looking for Riku. The need to find Riku at all costs before he loses the silver haired teen forever. He remembers this, just as he remembers the relief that washed over him he when he _finally_ found Riku. He remembers how his legs weaken then gave out, forcing him to his knees. The tears that coursed down his cheeks. The ones of happiness, relief, as well as, all the ones that he held back when a lead went nowhere. At that moment he never wanted to let the other go. It didn't matter that Riku's appearance was of Ansem or Xehanort, whoever. All he cared about was that he found Riku. He _found_ his best and dearest friend.

Sora was happy when Riku got his _own_ appearance back, though it also confused him when he couldn't help but notice how handsome and muscular Riku had gotten. He noticed how long Riku's hair had gotten. How it draped over his well built shoulders and fell in front of his beautiful aquamarine eyes. How soft and supple Riku's lips looked when they curved up into a gentle smile for Sora. He never took much notice of Riku's appearance before. Why did he then and why does he now? Whenever he hangs out with Riku, honestly even when he's not, he can't help but daydream about pushing aside those long locks of silver and press his lips to Riku's just to see if they really were soft. Or he'd think about how it would feel to just fall into Riku's arms and feel their strong embrace around him. He wanted to be able to lay in Riku's arms for hours as the silver haired teen placed soft kisses upon his skin and lips.

As these thoughts start to drift into Sora's mind once again and he blushes. He shakes his head in hope of snapping himself out it. He then looks around and notices that he has wonder to the piece of land that holds the Paopu tree. His eyes soft as he smiles, the memories this place held rushing into him mind. Some good, wonderful even and his smile strengthens. Some bad, heart wrenching and tears start to gather in his eyes. His love for this place can only be matched by his hate for it. He can remember smiling, laughing, sparring, and hanging out with Riku. Years upon years of childhood memories and yet his also remembers the darkness surrounding Riku. He remembers reaching for Riku's hand that, at the time, seemed so far away.

At these thoughts Sora starts to feel conflicted. He wants to smile and laugh at the memories of his many years with his best friend, but he also wants to cry at memory of the heart searing pain of losing that same friend. He could also realize that this place is just a piece of land that is neutral. It's his mind that makes it important, just like it's his mind that keeps focusing on his memories of Riku and himself here. _'Obsession. That's what Riku seems to be for me right now. He's my obsession. What else could have me think of him this damn much?'_

As he thinks, he starts to make his way over to the Paopu tree and the, now setting, sun. _'I chased him for so long. I put everything I had into to finding him. I can't remember how many times I just wanted to fall to my knees and scream. How many times did I just want to break down and cry? I hated him leaving me, for giving in, for making my worry, for trying to do so much on his own.'_

Tears start to well up in his eyes as his hand reaches up and tries clutching at his heart. His body starts to shaking and as the pain start to overwhelm him, his sense of awareness fades. He does not notice the other figure coming across the bridge towards the little island, towards him. As the pain becomes too much for Sora, his tears start to fall freely. His body collapses against the Paopu tree as he starts to yell. "Damn it! Why? Why did you leave me? So many times I had to watch as you slipped from my grasp! I hated you every time you left me! I hated you for every worry you caused me! I hated you for all the pain you put me through! I _hated_ you! I _resented_ you! I _despised_ you! I _blamed_ you! I couldn't stand you! I can't…stop thinking about you…I…"

He cries uncontrollably as he falls to his knees, his body weak. His right hand continues clutching at his heart as his left weakly holds onto the tree. His eyes and throat burns as he continues, though his voice is now weak, hoarse, and scratchy. "…I…want to know why you have my heart. Why do I _love_ you this much…"

Sora then just dissolves into tears, his pain consuming him. He doesn't care how he looks, thinking that he's alone, not knowing of the other figure watching him. Emotionally filled, aquamarine eyes take in the site before him. Guilt is reflected in these eyes along with sadness, self directed hate and anger, understanding, worry, and love. Darkness starts to over take the land as the figure makes his way over to the broken teen. Once he's behind Sora, he instantly drops to his knees. He reaches his arms out, wraps them around Sora's waist and pulls the other against him.

Sora gasps in surprise when he's feels himself pulled into another body. He knows this scent, just as he knows these arms. Though his heart is tense, his body can't help but relax as Sora places his arms atop of the ones around him. _'Riku…'_

They stay like this, neither talking, neither caring about the time that passes. Riku just holds Sora as they look over the ocean. Looking at the stars reflected upon the mirror like surface. After a while Riku decides to reposition himself and he shifts so that he is no longer sitting on his legs but the land instead. While one leg is propped up, one is looped under Sora's legs. One hand remains around Sora's waist as the other wraps around Sora's shoulders while laying his chin on Sora's shoulder as well. All Sora does is lean back into Riku, his heart now calm and his eyes reflecting the happiness he feels.

After a moment Riku nuzzles into Sora's neck and then lifts his mouth to speak into Sora's ear. "I'm sorry, Sora. I never wanted to hurt you. Never. I should have never given into the darkness. I should have been stronger. I should have never left your side. The loneliness in my heart could've only been matched by the loneliness in yours. I watched you and I was so proud of you. Every time it seemed like you've reached you limit you'd take a moment to relax then just keep going. When I turned to the darkness I was a fool. I was blinded by my desperation to get away from here. I regretted it so much. I missed my home. I missed my friends and family. I missed you, Sora. It got so bad that at one point I even wanted to bring you into the darkness with me. I'll never know how and I'll never know when, I don't even care, but Sora at some point in time, you stole my heart."

Riku softly kisses the spot right below Sora's ear, and then once again nuzzles into Sora's neck. Riku then lifts up his head and lightly kisses Sora's cheek. This action causes Sora to turn his head. Tears are seen glimmering in his shimmering ocean eyes. "Riku…"

Riku shifts them once again so that now Sora is now on his knees, between Riku's legs, facing him. Riku's hands now rest on Sora's hips. They stare into each other's eyes, aquamarine staring into ocean blue, as content and loving smiles rest upon their lips. Riku slowly sides his right hand up Sora's side and slides behind Sora's neck. He entwines his fingers into his soft brown hair as Sora's eyes slide shut, enjoying the feel of Riku's fingers. Their warmth and texture making him even more relaxed. Riku leans forward and nuzzles his nose against Sora's. He then pulls away and sweetly kisses the very tip. "You're so cute, Sora."

Sora can't help the small giggle that escapes his throat. "And you're corny, Riku."

They both laugh at this, the air around them now light and playful. Riku stands up and offers his hand to Sora, his eyes holding a playful spark. Sora takes Riku's hand lets the older teen pull him up on to his feet. Riku then turns and looks out over the ocean. "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it? The ocean at night. Breath taking."

Sora makes his way to the edge, looking at the same beautiful scene, a smile playing on his lips the whole time. "Yeah. It is."

Sora feels it as Riku comes up behind him and places his hands on Sora's waist. Riku turns the teen to face him once again. Sora's smile is one of joy. Riku's smile is slowly being replaced by a mischievous smirk, the playful look still in his eyes. Sora starts to develop a slight wariness. "Riku…?"

Riku just hums before he leans in and captures Sora lips with his own. Sora instantly melts into the kiss, forgetting his previous wariness. All his attention is on Riku's lips and the way they caress his own, their warmth and the gentle pressure enveloping him. All too soon, at least to Sora, Riku pulls back then leans forward to whisper into Sora's ear, a light chuckle escaping him. "Deep breath, love."

Before Sora can contemplate this statement he feels himself falling backwards, and soon enough he is surround by water. It takes a moment for Sora to realize a few things. 1) He is in the ocean. 2) Riku kissed him just to distract him so he could _push him_ _into the ocean_. 3) He can't breathe under water. As soon as this makes its way into Sora's mind, Sora makes his way to the surface. The first thing that reaches Sora is Riku's laughter. Sora looks up at Riku as he treads water. Riku smiles down at him and winks. "Aww…so cute!"

Sora takes a very deep breath then glares up at Riku. "…Riku…You. Are. DEAD!"

And Riku's never before been more thankful for his fast legs in his life.

_**rikusoraaxelroxaszexiondemyxsqualcloud**_

_A/N: Heehee…woots! Oddly enough I like this one. About the ending…as much as I love the whole "I love you."-"I love you, too."-kiss-and-make-out cliché I can't write that. I did it ONCE and I did not like it. Plus this ending was fun write! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! And I hope the grammar and all that wasn't too bad'. Please review cause reviews make me happy and I need happiness because my holidays have sucked…_


End file.
